Educational toys and games are known in which a central structural frame is constructed by the use of coupling elements and rods. Such a toy is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,261, issued July 24, 1973, in the name of Salem, in which a ball and rod linkage is sued for joining polyhedral members.
Such educational toys and the like, however, do not permit the cooperative movement of game pieces around a central structural frame. Rather, such known educational toys are generally static in nature.